A Theory Of Guilt
by skycloud86
Summary: Its 2028, and Joseph Myers is visiting Los Angeles for the first time since his birth.
1. Rememberance

_**A/N - This story is set five months after 'Correcting A Million Mistakes', in April 2028. All characters except for Joseph Myers and other OCs belong to Fox.**_

**St John's Episcopalian Church, Los Angeles - 3.00pm, Thursday April 13th, 2028**

Joseph looked at the grave with a solemn look on his face. The gravestone, white with black lettering, was over 20 years old and it showed. Placing a bunch of flowers on the exposed soil in front of the stone, he wiped away a solitary tear. He had been encouraged by Jack to come here and visit the last resting place of his mother. Tracing his finger around the weathered letters on the stone, he looked at the dates and saw just young she had been. Too young to die, but too dangerous to live.

**Marilyn Bauer's residence, Los Angeles - 3.45pm**

Marilyn Bauer was engrossed in a book, something she was often found doing nowadays. Her husband had been dead for several years, murdered by his own father, and her son occasionally visited her with his wife, but it seemed almost as if he only did it as a duty rather than out of want or love. As the door bell rang, she looked at the nearby clock and tried to think of who the unexpected visitor might be. Her son and his wife both worked full time jobs, and most of the rest of her small family lived several miles away. Walking towards the door and peering through the spyhole, she didn't recognise the young man standing there. Deciding that he looked safe, she opened the door. She didn't have time to regret that decision as the bullet tore into her forehead, killing her instantly.

**Outside CTULA, Los Angeles - 4.00pm**

As Joseph paid the cab driver, he stared at the massive building that housed the Los Angeles branch of the CTU. It had undergone a lot of changes and renovations over the years, and he was sure that almost nothing of the original building that his mother worked in remained. Walking towards the entrance, he wondered if anyone there even remembered Nina Myers.

**Jack Bauer and Renee Walker's residence, New York - 4.10pm (Pacific Time)**

Jack was just returning home when the phone rang, but decided to let the machine answer it. The sound of his nephew's distraught voice worried him and he grabbed the phone.

"Josh? What is it?," Jack asked. He hadn't heard Josh sound so upset since the day his father and grandfather had died.

"They found my mom dead. She was shot at the front door," Josh spoke in between sobs. Jack's face went white and he slumped into the nearest chair.

"Do they have any clues to who did it, Josh?," Jack asked, and a part of him thought of someone he hoped, really hoped, didn't have anything to do with it.

"Not really. The neighbours, they said they saw a young man," Josh replied. He had no idea why his mother had been targeted in this way. She was just a normal middle-aged woman who lived alone with a cat.

**CTULA, Los Angeles - 4.20pm**

Joseph had been deep in conversation with the current Special Agent In Charge of CTULA, Nicole Palmer, the daughter of former President Palmer. She had become a CTU agent after learning about how much CTU had done for her father, and hadn't regretted that decision at all. Her brother, meanwhile, had followed his father into politics and was the Senator for Maryland much like their father had been before he had become President.

"I've only met Jack Bauer a few times, how is he nowadays?," Nicole asked.

"He's happier than he has been, but still suffers from the effects of CJD. He has a girlfriend, as well as a couple of grandchildren," Joseph replied. Suddenly, two guards came up to them.

"Mr Myers, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us," one of the men asked, much to the confusion of both Joseph and Nicole.

"OK, but what's the matter?," Joseph asked as the two guards led him towards the holding rooms.

"It'll all be explained soon," the guard replied. Joseph was worried, and tried to think of anything he had done wrong.


	2. In Memoriam

**CTULA, Los Angeles - 5.00pm**

A concerned Alex Myers walked into CTULA. His nephew had been in Los Angeles for only a few hours, and now he was being held under suspicion of murder. As he entered the holding room where Joseph was, he looked at his nephew, and decided to get straight to the point.

"Joseph, it's going to be alright, they don't even have any real evidence against you," Alex assured him as he sat down opposite Joseph, who looked at him anxiously.

"I don't even know what it is that I've meant to have done," Joseph asked.

"This afternoon, Marilyn Bauer, Jack's sister-in-law, was murdered in her own home," Alex said, looking at Joseph's face for any sign of guilt. He was soon satisfied that Joseph was innocent.

"I didn't have anything to do with it! I don't even know where she lived or what she looked like!," Joseph spoke.

"They said the murder took place shortly before 4pm. Where were you at the time?," Alex asked, feeling uncomfortable at the fact that he was basically interrogating his nephew.

"I was on my way here, Alex," Joseph replied, mentally tracing his journey from the graveyard to CTU.

**Outskirts of Los Angeles - 5.10pm**

He approached the car and quickly got in. The woman at the wheel looked at him and waited for him to give her some news.

"I did it, she's dead," the young man confirmed as she passed the woman a photo he had taken of Marilyn seconds after her death. The woman nodded and, as they drove off, she mentally crossed one of her targets off of her list.

**CTULA, Los Angeles - 5.30pm**

As Alex came back into the holding room, he was accompanied by a guard. Joseph was confused at first, and even more so when the guard took the handcuffs off of him.

"Am I free to go?," Joseph asked his uncle. Alex nodded.

"For now. I convinced Nicole that you weren't a flight risk, and that you could stay at my house overnight," Alex explained, and Joseph was visibly relieved.

**Alex's house, Los Angeles - 6.00pm**

Alex, who had worked at both CTU New York and CTU Los Angeles since CTU was reinstated, was now the Chief Of Staff at CTULA, a job his sister had once held, having been the first CoS of the LA branch. He was still in touch with the Bauers, and had been surprised to hear of Joseph's actions in New York the previous November.

As they entered the house, Joseph noticed the picture on the wall. It was a photograph, from quite a few years ago, that showed a younger Alex and Nina. Alex noticed Joseph looking at the picture.

"We were about 18 and 17 when that picture was taken in the early 1990's. Back then, Nina wasn't the murderer and traitor she ended up being," he explained, as he looked sadly at the picture. They had been close as children, and Alex had never truly understood why Nina had become some sociopathic monster.

**Unknown woman's house, Los Angeles - 6.10pm**

Dropping her car keys on the table, she walked into the main room of the small house she and the young man shared. Walking up to a board which had photographs stuck to it, she picked up a red marker pen and crossed out Marilyn's picture with a cross. Turning to the face the young man, she smirked.

"You can choose our next target," she said, handing him the red marker.


	3. Proof Of Innocence

**Alex's house, Los Angeles – 6.00am**

Knocking a few times on the guest bedroom door, Alex was hoping to get Joseph up early so that they could get to CTU and once and for all exonerate him. Hearing no reply, Alex opened the door gently, wondering if Joseph was OK. Looking at the bed whilst turning on the light, he sighed as the bed was found to be empty. He didn't blame Joseph for running off, but he knew that it made Joseph look guilty.

**Unknown woman's house, Los Angeles – 6.10am**

As her son walked out of his room, she looked at him and saw just how similar he was to his dead. He was blond, with green eyes and easily six foot tall. Mandy yawned as she and Ira walked into the main hub of their hideout, where they were to plan their next murder. Sitting down at the table in the middle of the room, they looked at a picture of their next victim.

"She's quite beautiful, Ira. A shame, really," Mandy commented and smirked. She liked how Ira had picked his target – she was probably one of the least likely to be thought of as a potential victim, and it would shock both Jack and CTU.

**Archives Room, CTU Los Angeles – 6.30am**

Joseph had no idea how he had managed to get past security. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to go more than a couple of feet without being detected and arrested. Looking nervously at the door, Joseph typed away at the computer, trying to find any information he could on the case. Alls he had so far was a vague description of the young man who had killed Jack's former sister-in-law. Suddenly, a noise outside made him freeze, and he slowly lowered himself to the floor, out of sight of anyone who might come in, although whoever had been outside of the door had soon moved away.

**SAIC's Office, CTU Los Angeles – 6.45am**

"Do you have any idea where he is, Alex?," Nicole asked as Alex paced back and forth. The pair, along with Jack, were inside Nicole's office and focussed on finding Joseph.

'He only arrived here yesterday, Nicole, and the only places he went to are his mother's graveyard, here and my house. I don't know when he left the house, but I do know that he has my gun and CTU badge," Alex replied, angry with himself for letting Joseph slip out of his sight so easily, and worried for Joseph. He knew that the young man could look after himself, but running around a strange city with a gun could lead to some very bad possibilities.

"I've got agents both at the graveyard and your house, watching out for him. I'm also considering putting Josh into protective custody, Jack," Nicole continued.

"That would be a good idea, Nicole. I'm going to look around the city, see if I can find him," Jack spoke as he rose from the chair he had been sat in.

"This isn't proof that Joseph did it, so I don't want it to be some evidence of a theory of guilt, Nicole. Look what he did in New York last year, why would he kill Marilyn?," Alex spoke, hoping that she would not be hunting down his nephew as if he were already convicted, although he knew that she had inherited her father's sense of justice and fairness.

"I agree with you, Alex, but he's still our main suspect until we have evidence that suggests otherwise," Nicole replied. She was hoping that new evidence would be found, but so far little had been uncovered, and any evidence against Joseph was all circumstantial. Nothing placed him outside Marylin's house, nothing said that he was the one who pulled the trigger. Vengeance against Jack could be ruled out due to Joseph's vigilantism, and the fact that Joseph appeared to be quite good friends with Jack and his family.

**Mandy's car, a road in Los Angeles – 7.30am**

Mandy and Ira were sat in the car, which was a black SUV, and were watching the house of their next victim. Their plan was not to kill her at her own house, but to kidnap her and dispose of the body. After yesterday, they felt that CTU were probably way too close for comfort. As the young woman came out of her house, they looked at her. She was of average height, with long brown hair, and looked her age, which was in her early twenties. Approaching her car, which was the one parked in front of Mandy, she didn't noticed Ira sneaking up behind her and, as he pushed the rag over her mouth, she inhaled the chloroform and began to panic.

**Disused Corridor, CTULA – 7.45am**

Joseph was making his way slowly out of CTU, and he had been walking down this dusty old corridor for what seemed like hours. Holding a couple of folders in his left hand, his right hand held Alex's gun, which was lowered but cocked even though he had no intention of actually using it.

**Protective Custody Suite, CTU – 7.55am**

Josh was sitting on a chair inside the well-lit room that served as the protective custody suite. Jack had brought him, explaining that although they didn't think he was in danger, CTU still wanted to make sure that he was safe. Looking over at Alex as he entered, he remembered the last time he had seen Alex. It had been some years ago now, on the day he lost his father and grandfather. Gratefully accepting the cup of coffee from Alex, he recalled the moment when the terrorists had shot Milo, who had claimed to be the person in charge. He had looked over at Alex, who had a look of guilt on his face, and Josh had always wondered why, because Alex hadn't been the one in charge and Alex hadn't been the one who had shot Milo.

"I bet this place brings back memories, Josh," Alex spoke as he placed his own cup on a table before sitting down himself. He felt sorry for the younger man, someone who was in the same situation as any agent's family members were.

"Alex, can I ask you a question?," Josh said, plucking up the courage to ask what he thought would be quite a hard question to hear. As Alex nodded, Josh wondered how to put the question.

"When Milo got shot when CTU was invaded, I looked at you, and you looked guilty. I always wondered why, but I've never really had the chance to ask," Josh enquired, and was relieved to see Alex thinking of the question, having no desire to anger him.

"Because I could have, or maybe even should have, stood up. Milo did it because he was in love, and he paid the ultimate price. I suppose he is just one of many people I failed, even though I know I didn't fail him," Alex replied, thinking back to that night. Watching as the bullet smashed into Milo's forehead, watching as his body tumbled without resistance to the floor. Seeing Milo's lifeless brown eyes stare at nothingness, and Alex had been reminded of the night of Nina's death, when she too laid on the floor inside CTU, her dead eyes staring at no particular object and stuck in a timeless gaze.

**Mandy's house, 8.10am**

Mandy smirked as her latest victim began to regain conciousness. Noting her expressive blue eyes, she stroked the younger woman's hair gently. Ignoring the woman's groans, muffled by the duct tape gag over her mouth, she stared straight into her eyes.

"Angela Edmunds?," Mandy asked, although she already knew the answer, and smiled as Angela nodded meekly.


	4. Imitated Incriminations

**CTULA, 8.20am**

Alex was passing through the bullpen and as he did, he noticed Nadia Yassir, the woman whom Milo had been in love with. Although she had left CTU for the FBI after CTU's disbandment, Nicole had managed to convince her to return, after hearing about her from Chloe and Morris, who now worked at CTU New York. Although Alex did not know Nadia very well, he enjoyed a close working relationship with her, as she was the third in command at CTULA. Jokingly thinking to himself to himself that he should be having an affair with either Nicole or Nadia, he left the main bullpen and headed for the underground garage, planning to go back to his home. He hoped that Joseph would return to the house, and therefore would be safe, but he didn't think he had much chance of that happening.

**Public phone, road in Los Angeles – 8.30am**

Clearing his throat and trying to imitate a Midwestern accent, Joseph dialled the number for CTULA and waited for it to ring.

"CTU, Yassir," Nadia spoke, partly distracted by her work. Joseph hesitated as he thought of the best way to say what he needed to say.

"It's Alex, Nadia. I need to know any addresses that may be linked to a Mandy Stapleton," Joseph enquired. He had found evidence that suggested that Mandy may be involved, as the bullet used was matched to a gun she had used in a murder back in the 2010's.

"There's a possible hideout house on North Orah in Montebello, Alex. Can I ask why you want this information?," Nadia replied, and was curious as to why Alex would leave and then minutes later ask her for some terrorist's possible home.

"It's about Marilyn Bauer's murder, Nadia," Joseph replied, relieved that he had managed to trick her. Saying goodbye, he hung up the phone whilst leafing through a map of Los Angeles he had brought at a nearby gas station. Finding North Orah, it saw that it was about 15 minutes walk away from where he was.

**Mandy's house, 8.35am**

Tracing a knife gently down Angela's face, Ira looked at her eyes. He could tell she was terrified, but all this did was encourage him. Allowing the knife to gently break the skin, he watched as drip of blood escaped and ran down her face. Deciding to take the duct tape off of her mouth, he waited for her to speak, but she remained silent except for the occasional quiet sob.

"Don't you have any questions, Angela?," Ira enquired. He could live with her being silent, but it was more fun for him when he could hear their voice, and remember the sound of it long after their death. Marylin's death had been quick and potentially messy, but if they were to frame Alex, they had to make it look like that. Their plan had been in the making for some time, and when they had heard that the son of Nina Myers was visiting Los Angeles, Mandy had decided that he would the perfect person to frame for the murder of a Bauer.

"What are you going to do?," Angela replied, her voice subdued even though she wished it would be loud and defiant. The fact that the kidnapping had happened so quickly and that she was so powerless meant that she had been easily intimidated. Ira chuckled gently.

"Kill you, of course. I promise to make it quick," Ira told her, and her eyes widened with terror. Before she could say anything else, Ira placed the gag back over her mouth and walked over to his mother, who was busy talking on the phone. Hanging up, she turned to Ira.

"I've got some good news. Looks like our friend Joseph is out of custody, so we gotta do this quickly, Ira," Mandy told him. She wanted to make sure that they took every opportunity to kill only when Joseph could be suspected of doing so.

**Outside Mandy's house – 8.45am**

Joseph was being careful not to attract any attention as he examined the building. It was a small bungalow painted white, with a red door and a couple of windows, although the curtains were drawn so he couldn't see inside. He contemplated what he was supposed to do, and decided to check the back of the house.

**Alex's house – 8.50am**

Alex, deciding to call Nadia and see if anything new had happened since he had left CTU, looked out of the window. He wanted to see his nephew coming back, but the street was a typical quiet suburban street and hardly anyone was on it.

"Nadia, it's Alex. Have you got any news about Joseph?," Alex asked her as she picked up the phone.

"No, and I promise we'll call you as soon as we do. Are you at North Orah yet?," Nadia, asked, and Alex was confused. He knew where that particular street was, but he hardly ever passed through it.

"Why would I be, Nadia?," Alex replied, and Nadia wondered what was going on until she realised that Alex's voice was not the same voice that had called asking about the Stapleton house. Coming to a quick conclusion as to who the first caller had been, she spoke.

"Alex, Joseph's there. He called up pretending to be you, asking for the address of Mandy Stapleton," Nadia replied, and Alex's eyes widened. He knew exactly who Mandy was – a ruthless terrorist who had been causing problems for CTU for years.

**Mandy's house – 8.55am**

Joseph was lucky to find the back door unlocked and the window clear enough to see that the kitchen was empty. Slowly opening the door, he heard voices and worked out that there was a man and a woman inside the house, and that they were in the next room. Holding the gun out in front of him, he slowly made his way to the door on the other side of the kitchen, and peeked through the crack. Smiling as he realised that the people had their backs to him,l he became concerned when he saw that there was a third person tied to a chair.

"Who is this guy anyway?," Ira asked, as he looked at a picture of Joseph.

"Joseph Myers. His mother was Nina Myers, a real bitch," Mandy replied, her back to Ira, who was quickly grabbed around the neck from behind by Joseph.

"That must make me a son of a bitch then," Joseph spoke, and he smiled as Mandy turned around in shock. Raising her gun, she looked at Joseph.

"Look, you put the gun down and let my son go, we'll release Angela," Mandy offered, and Joseph shook his head slowly.

"How about you put the gun down, and then I'll think about letting your son go?," Joseph replied, unsure of what he was actually going to do, but he was careful not to sound it. Suddenly, the front door was kicked in, and in came Alex, his gun at the ready. Quickly looking around the room, he realised that his nephew was in control of the situation. Slowly inching over to Mandy, before taking her gun off of her, he told her to get on her knees.

"Impersonating a federal agent is an offence, Joseph, but seeing as you did catch two terrorists, I'll let it go," Alex spoke as he moved Ira towards his mother.

Relieved, Joseph lowered his gun. Noticing the tied up woman once more, he gently removed the gag. Untying her hands from the arms of the chair, he couldn't help but gaze into her eyes as he did so.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry, this isn't actually a chapter, just a note to say that the next story in the Joseph Myers stories will be "The New Generation", which takes place in New York about 14 months after the events of "A Theory Of Guilt".

As for this story, it is a sequel to "Correcting A Million Mistakes".


End file.
